Mordekaiser
|date = February 24, 2010V1.0.0.75 |health = 60 |attack = 60 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 421 (+80) |mana = N/A (Manaless) |damage = 51.7 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.694 (+3.0%) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 7.45 (+0.55) |speed = 315 }} Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal is a champion in League of Legends. Mordekaiser's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities % of the damage dealt from abilities is converted into a temporary shield, absorbing incoming damage. Maximum shield strength is 90 + (30 x level). The shield decays by 3% per second. |firstname = Mace of Spades |firstinfo = (Active): On next hit, Mordekaiser swings his mace with such force that it echoes out, striking up to 3 additional nearby targets, dealing magic damage. If the target is alone, the ability deals 75% more damage. *'Additional target radius:' 600 |firstlevel = |secondname = Creeping Death |secondinfo = (Active): Unleashes a protective cloud of metal shards to surround an ally or himself, increasing their armor and magic resistance and dealing magic damage per second to enemies in the cloud for 6 seconds. *'Range:' 750 *'Cloud radius:' 250 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Siphon of Destruction |thirdinfo = (Active): Mordekaiser damages enemies in a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage. For each unit hit, Mordekaiser's shield absorbs additional health. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 700 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Children of the Grave |ultiinfo = (Active): Mordekaiser deals magic damage to the target and curses it for 10 seconds. The damage is equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health. Mordekaiser heals himself for the damage done. In addition, if the target dies while under the effect of the curse, their soul is enslaved and will follow Mordekaiser for 30 seconds. During this time, Mordekaiser gains 20% of their ability power and attack damage. The spirit gains 75% of Mordekaiser's adjusted damage, ability power, and health totals. *'No cost' *'Range:' 850 |ultilevel = }} Notes * When Mordekaiser's health below the cost necessary to use a skill, his health will drain to 1 point. Any subsequent skills cast will bring him down to 1hp, meaning he cannot kill himself through his own skills. Simply put, if Mordekaiser were to remain at 1 health, his skills would cost nothing unless he were to regenerate health. * resets the attack cooldown on cast. * When cast on other units, effect is delayed until the projectile reaches the target. * The ghost from does not apply your on-hit effects but it does apply the original champion's on-hit effects. ** The ghost deals magic damage on its attacks. * It is possible for the ghost from to have active. * can be used to steal an enemy pet. * can be used to steal an enemy clone, a clone, or a decoy. *Should the ghost reveal a neutral creep camp, it will not remove the golden marker from the minimap. *If Mordekaiser kills an enemy champion with , the ghost will retain the slain enemy champion's passives (for example, will trigger.) *If Mordekaiser kills an enemy champion with is ultimate while the enemy is stealthed( , ), the slave will be stealthed, too, and reveal on attack. *If yi dies to Children of the Grave while in Alpha strike, no ghost appears. References Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release